


wax

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 1: wax play





	wax

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to do some kinktober writing this year 💪 
> 
> I'll be working off of [this list!](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1161134663445835777)

The scent of oil is almost overpowering. It’s supposed to be soothing, Lance had done his research before buying this particular scent of massage oil. And it _is_ soothing, but Lance is too excited to let it calm him properly.

After applying the oil to his body Lance has laid out on the bed in a pair of underwear, a silk sheet beneath his back. A matching blindfold covers his eyes to obscure his view but Lance can still hear movement in the room, his blood racing as the scent of an extinguished match hits his nose.

The bed beside him dips and Lance sucks in a breath. He doesn’t have to wait long for the first few droplets of hot wax to land between his collarbones, Lance's body tensing as it cools quickly. More trail down his chest, creating a pattern of red dots that stand out against flushed skin. The sting of pain that follows each drop of liquid wax quickly transforms into something pleasurable, something that curls low in Lance's belly.

Lance’s eyes flutter beneath the blindfold and he gasps at the burn of hot wax filling his navel, a thin trail of it overflowing and spilling downward, hardening before it can drip too low.

The candle tips suddenly, hot wax landing in a splatter over Lance's nipple. The burn of it causes the young man to arch his back, gravity pulling the streaks down along his ribs. Lance’s underwear tents, his body thrumming with pleasure as more wax spills onto his skin.

It circles his nipple like a starburst, an intricate pattern of dots and dashes. A diamond shape is poured carefully onto the center of his chest and Lance's toes curl in the sheets, mouth falling open as the skin beneath the hot wax turns a dark shade of pink.

He's panting softly when his neglected nipple is doused, thin lines of red dripping down over his ribs. A gust of cool air over the hardening wax makes Lance moan, some of the dried wax pulling away from his skin when he shifts.

The person above him tuts, new wax spilling onto his skin to fill in the cracks. Lance's breath comes in little pants, stomach flexing beneath the artwork with each inhale. As the wax drips lower and lower Lance’s breath quickens, fingers twisting in the sheets as he resists the urge to buck up and seek some sort of friction.

“Steady,” Shiro’s stern voice commands and Lance moans softly, liquid heat dribbling over his hipbones. The pull of wax across his chest is maddening and he struggles to keep still, toes digging into the bedding. More diamonds of heat are drawn over his skin and Lance’s hair splays across the pillow as he arches, melted wax covering already sensitive skin.

Fingers creep beneath the waistband of his underwear and Lance jerks when the fabric is yanked down. His neglected cock springs free and bobs against his abdomen, underwear left bunched around his thighs. His dick is slick with precum and flushed dark, Lance’s mouth opening soundlessly as something is pressed against him.

The bulk of the unlit candle is smooth as it pushes against his cock, but with a twist something ridged rubs just right against the underside of Lance’s erection. The thin lines of dried wax feel sinful against his skin, Lance bucking up against it seeking more.

“P-please!” He ruts upward and the candle is pressed harder against his sex, cool and thick against bare skin. Lance tries to spread his trapped legs wider and nearly screams when droplets of wax splash over his thighs. The burn melds with pleasure and Lance smells the faint scent of smoke, of a candle blown out, before the thick end of the thin taper candle nudges beneath his balls. It trails up his dick with light pressure and rubs over the leaking head, the thicker candle still rubbing insistently against him.

Trailing back downward the slick end of the taper candle pushes against his hole, the pressure pulling a sob from Lance. His body shudders as the tension snaps, cock streaking release over his belly and chest. The taper candle is removed and Lance’s blindfold comes undone, a few ropes of seed splashing his chin as he rides out the waves of release.

The pillar candle is rubbed against his dick until Lance begins to whimper, body limp on the bed. Lance struggles to breathe evenly, nerves alight with pleasure and the dull burn of pain.

A warm hand cups the side of his face and Lance opens heavy eyes. A metal finger slides beneath his chin and pushes against his lips, Lance taking the digit into his mouth and sucking off his own release.

Shiro pulls his hand back, cool fingers brushing damp hair away from Lance’s forehead. He smiles. “Was it too much?”

Lance shakes his head slowly, lips shiny and parted. “Felt good,” he murmurs with a slow smile of his own. “Still feels good.”

Leaning down Shiro presses a light kiss to Lance’s lips. He pulls away and Lance hums softly, Shiro reaching down and tugging at the thick glob of wax covering Lance’s nipple. It draws forth a moan from Lance and Shiro chuckles. “We’re going to have fun cleaning you up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
